


Trip to the Dentist

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dentistry, F/M, Human AU, Skating, fixing teeth, roller blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog breaks a tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I had to go to the dentist today

“I really don't think this is a good idea,” Bog muttered while trying to keep his balance on the roller blades. He kept one hand on her shoulder while he attempted to keep his balance. 

Marianne grinned at him. “Oh, you big baby, come on!” 

She held his hand while he struggled to stay upright. Marianne couldn't help the grin on her face. Her boyfriend was so adorably awkward on the skates. His long legs going back and forth trying to maintain his balance, his tall form waving back and forth like one of those obnoxious wind sock puppets. She had made sure he was protected, a helmet, a nice blue one to match his eyes, elbow and knees pads to wear over his jeans, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She had wanted to make sure that if he fell, which was looking more and more likely, he wouldn't get too scraped up. Though she had no problem with kissing boo-boos. 

“Okay, I am going to let go of your hand.” Marianne started to ease her fingers away from his. Unlike Bog, Marianne was incredible on skates and quite sexy as far as Bog was concerned. She looked the part of a roller derby veteran in her sexy shorts, purple helmet with matching knee and elbow pads and a pink tank top, like a candy goddess of the rink, except they were not in a roller derby rink—they were on the sidewalk outside of Marianne's family home. 

Dawn, looking like a ray of summer sunshine and Sunny, her boyfriend who resembled an elf on skates were also on the sidewalk wearing their own roller blades watching the lesson. Everyone knew how to skate except Bog. It wasn't something he had learned while growing up in Scotland. But his girlfriend had decided that he needed to learn, no matter what he thought of it. And of course, Bog would do anything Marianne wanted, even learn to skate. 

* 

Dawn yelled. “You can do it Boggy!!” She was standing beside Sunny who had his phone out filming the whole thing for Dawn's video scrapbook. She was putting the book together for Bog and Marianne on the sly. She planned on presenting it to them when they got married. Granted, they weren't even engaged, but she had started work on this book the moment Bog and Marianne met. She just knew, without a doubt, that they were going to end up married. She just had to wait for them to figure it out. 

Sunny was looking uncomfortable because he knew if Bog found out they were filming, he was going to kill all of them. He could see the headline now. Three strangled by giant cockroach, caught filming the deadly beast. 

* 

Marianne let go of Bog's hand, stepping back while Bog struggled to get his balance. After a couple of seconds of intense cursing, he seemed to have it. 

“Alright!” Marianne clapped. 

Suddenly Bog hit the part of the sidewalk that curved straight down 

“MARIANNE!!” Bog started to lose control, racing down the sidewalk. 

“Oh, shit!! BOG!!” Marianne took off trying to give chase on her own skates. Sunny and Dawn gave chase as well, the phone video running. Sunny caught up just in time to watch Bog take a header into the sidewalk. He did an almost perfect head over heels roll. 

Marianne let out a cry. Bog cursed sitting up. The front of his face was bloody, the thick crimson running down his pointed chin. Marianne dropped to her knees in front of him, examining his face. 

“Oh, Bog one of your teeth is broken!” 

Bog winced touching his mouth. His lip was split, probably cut on the broken tooth, there was a significant scrape along his chin and a bruise on his cheek. 

“Wow! Boggy you hit good!! Though you should have seen it, I mean, it was kinda funny.” 

Bog growled. “Thanks, Dawn.” 

Dawn and Sunny looked at each other, Sunny murmured. “It was a little funny.” 

* 

Marianne took Bog home and cleaned him up. He winced when she cleaned his lip, but other than the split lip and the tooth, the accident wasn't too bad. 

“I'm going to call my family dentist,” Marianne said softly planting a gentle kiss on his bottom lip. 

Bog made a face. “I don't need a dentist, it's fine. You can't tell the difference from my other teeth anyhow.” 

Marianne sat back, putting her hands on her hips. “Bog, we aren't going to argue about this, you are going to the dentist.” 

“You canna make me.” Bog scowled. 

“Bog, don't test me.” Marianne gave him a withering glare which caused Bog to quickly give in. “Fine, but don't expect me to like it!” 

* 

Bog sat in the passenger seat of Marianne's car. His legs were bent up, his arms were folded over his chest and he was glaring out the window. Marianne smirked. 

She saw the sign for GoodSmiles Dentistry. She pulled into the parking lot and then turned to look at Bog. “Don't make me drag you out of this car.” 

Bog muttered something, but he put his hand on the handle. 

“You behave yourself and you might get a treat for being a good boy.” Bog looked over at Marianne who waggled her eyebrows and gave him her vixen look. 

Bog smirked. “Okay, well if I get a reward for being good...” 

* 

The dentist office was fairly typical in its set up, though instead of the usual nasty green, the walls were painted a warm beige. There were paintings hanging up, just not the usual generic landscapes, these were fantastical images of fairies and butterflies. The seats were the usual plastic, easily cleaned kind that were only meant for average sized people, not someone as tall as Bog. 

Marianne went to the desk where a woman with long, coal black hair—the sides of which were shaved, and the remainder in a ponytail—worked the computer. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Yes, Bogart King, broken tooth.” 

“New patient?” 

“Yes.” 

The young woman handed her a clipboard . “Just have him fill this out please.” 

Marianne plopped down next to Bog, handing him the clipboard. 

Bog frowned and then glanced sideways “Can you go back with me?” 

Marianne really looked at Bog and realized he was nervous, not just a little nervous, but truly anxious. One of his legs was bouncing and he kept drumming his fingers against his knee. She felt bad about badgering him into going, but he really did need that tooth examined and fixed. “Sure, Bog.” She reached over and squeezed his arm. He gave her a soft smile before turning his attention to filling out the paperwork. 

* 

They were escorted back to the examination room where a chair was set near Bog's feet for Marianne. Poor Bog looked uncomfortable, not just because he was nervous, but also because the poor man was so tall. The dental assistant chatted away as she got Bog ready for his exam. “We are going to take some x-rays first and then Dr. Plum will be in here to take a look at you, Mr. King.” 

Marianne leaned forward to rub Bog's ankle before she had to step into the doorway for the x-rays to be taken. Bog sat as still as he could with the lead apron across his chest as he tried not to think about being irradiated. 

When the assistant left, Marianne stroked her hand under the leg of his jeans. “It will be okay, Bog.” 

“Why do these chairs always make you think of alien abductions?” Bog looked around the room. There was a large adjustable light overhead, the tray where the tools would be for the dentist, the large x-ray machine in the corner and a couple of posters that showed representations of teeth that made Bog slightly uncomfortable. 

“I don't think you need to worry about an anal probe, Bog.” Marianne chuckled. 

“No, not even a little one?” Bog smirked at her making Marianne smack his leg playfully just as the dentist came in; she was wearing a bright blue dental coat, her white blonde hair piled up on her head with a couple of sparkly butterfly pins holding it in place and a chart in her hand. “So Mr. King, broke your tooth did you? May I ask how?” She looked up over the rim of her large cat-eyed framed glasses. Her eyes were pale blue. 

Bog frowned. “An unfortunate series of events.” 

“He fell learning to Rollerblade.” Marianne giggled. 

Dr. Plum came over and had him open his mouth. 

“You ever thought about braces?” Plum glanced at Bog's eyes. “Okay, that's a no. Well this will take about an hour, but lucky for you we had a cancellation!” 

“Oh, goodie.” Bog said in a flat dead-pan tone. 

* 

Soon Plum had Bog leaning back, his feet sticking out over the edge of the chair. Marianne had her hand lying on his leg. As Dr. Plum worked, she chatted—much to Bog's annoyance. “So a Rollerblade accident, huh? You look a little like this guy in a video I just saw this afternoon.” 

“WA?” Bog's eyes became huge. 

Marianne squeezed his ankle. Uh-oh...she got her phone out and quickly hopped on the net. A quick search did indeed show a video of her and Bog at the moment Bog, all long limbs, stumbled and fell onto his face. Marianne pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. She knew who had put up the video. 

“Bog, when this is over, do you swear not to kill my sister and Sunny?” Marianne grinned. 

“UNA!!” Bog growled. 

Plum smiled. “I think he might have said no.”


End file.
